


Reunion

by plumtrees



Series: Kay's Seijou Orgy Smut Pack [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>His gaze sweeps the room: to the pile of clothes on the floor; to the bodies in various stages of undress; to the table where Yahaba is on his back, tongue lolling out to lap at Kindaichi’s cock while Kyoutani presses Yahaba’s thighs to his chest, fucking into him with quick thrusts; to the corner where Kunimi is writhing on Matsukawa’s lap, Watari sucking on his cock and opening him up with three fingers. </p>
  <p>Iwaizumi catches a clink of chains when Kunimi jerks, notices the strange contortion in his shoulders. His wrists are bound behind him, most likely, pushing his chest outward, tempting Hanamaki to lick and pinch his nipples. He bucks away from Hanamaki’s mouth only to sink deeper into Watari’s touch. Matsukawa joins by sucking the side of his neck, inciting a loud moan. Iwaizumi lets out a deep exhale at the cacophony, the novelty of discovering how vocal Kunimi can be during sex still not yet wearing off.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aureations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINES BB!

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greets as he opens the door with a theatrical wave of his arm, jeans unbuttoned and shirtless. “So glad you could make it!”

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at him as he enters, stepping out of his shoes at the doorway. “You really shouldn’t look this happy whenever we have this. It’s unnerving.”

Oikawa smiles, a razor edge dipped in honey. “Why shouldn’t I be? This is the one time in a year that we’re all together again!”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, but his attention veers when he hears the faint echo of a gasp from inside Oikawa’s bedroom. 

“They started already?”

Oikawa shrugs, gesturing him inside with an impatient wave. “You _are_ twenty minutes late, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grunts, lips twisting in a scowl. “I cleaned up before I got here.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows rise up behind his unruly bangs, gaze traveling down his body. Iwaizumi fidgets when Oikawa circles him, getting the distinct impression of a prey being surveyed for any weak points.

“Shame.” Oikawa tuts from behind him, hooking a finger into one of Iwaizumi’s belt loops. “And I wanted to be the first to have my fingers in you tonight.”

He doesn’t protest when Oikawa pulls him back, pressing their bodies together, Oikawa’s erection meeting the cushion of his ass in a soft grind. “Thought the whole point of this was to share.”

Oikawa’s breath is damp on his nape, purposefully hot and harsh. He licks up the valley of his nape, eliciting a full-bodied shudder. “I like to think I have more of a claim on you than everyone else.” 

Iwaizumi scoffs but it comes more like a rough sigh when Oikawa kisses the shell of his ear, nibbles at the soft cartilage, tongue awakening the cluster of nerves just behind it. _You’re so full of yourself_ he wants to snap in return, but he’s in no mood to be a tease tonight. He melts into Oikawa’s embrace, parts his legs slightly in invitation when Oikawa’s hand slides from his waist to the crotch of his pants.

He’s just about ready for one round right here, at the front porch, especially when Oikawa roughly turns him around and slams him against the door, hook his hand on his leg to open him up more…

A wail rips them apart, and they both turn to the direction of the bedroom. More muffled sounds follow and Oikawa sighs, turning to him with a resigned smile.

“Looks like we’re missing out on the fun.” Oikawa mutters. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but allows Oikawa to kiss him soft and slow, an apology, maybe, or a promise. Iwaizumi pulls back after a short suck of his bottom lip, tongue tingling at the taste of flavored latex and precum in Oikawa’s mouth.

They walk in silence to their destination, Iwaizumi abandoning one article of clothing at a time, and when Oikawa opens the door to his bedroom, Iwaizumi is immediately hit with the strong, visceral smell of sweat and sex. His erection strains against his boxers, worse than it did on his commute here.

His gaze sweeps the room: to the pile of clothes on the floor; to the bodies in various stages of undress; to the table where Yahaba is on his back, tongue lolling out to lap at Kindaichi’s cock while Kyoutani presses Yahaba’s thighs to his chest, fucking into him with quick thrusts; to the corner where Kunimi is writhing on Matsukawa’s lap, Watari sucking on his cock and opening him up with three fingers. 

Iwaizumi catches a clink of chains when Kunimi jerks, notices the strange contortion in his shoulders. His wrists are bound behind him, most likely, pushing his chest outward, tempting Hanamaki to lick and pinch his nipples. He bucks away from Hanamaki’s mouth only to sink deeper into Watari’s touch. Matsukawa joins by sucking the side of his neck, inciting a loud moan. Iwaizumi lets out a deep exhale at the cacophony, the novelty of discovering how vocal Kunimi can be during sex still not yet wearing off.

Oikawa saunters over to where Kyoutani is, casually draping an arm over his shoulder. He pauses in his thrusts and Yahaba whines at the interruption, only to meekly fall silent when he sees Oikawa. Kindaichi winces when Yahaba’s mouth leaves him but doesn’t make a sound.

“Kyouken-chan, share Yahaba with me, won’t you?”

Kyoutani turns to him with a glare that can melt steel. Iwaizumi thinks he’s more irritated at the idea of sharing with Oikawa than the use of the pet name.

“How the fuck are you even going to—”

Oikawa silences him with a kiss and Kyoutani freezes completely. Yahaba eyes the display with a predatory gaze, the bloom of a blush visibly darkening his pale skin.

As soon as the surprise wears off, Kyoutani growls, sharply angling his neck to bite at Oikawa’s lower lip. Oikawa breaks off with a genial laugh, reaching up to swipe a finger across the blood.

“You should look into getting your pet defanged, Yahaba.”

Yahaba smirks, coyly fluttering his eyelashes at him as he lifts himself up on his elbows. “I like his teeth where they are, Oikawa-san.”

“I can tell.” Oikawa smiles back, gaze trailing fire across the bruises and bite marks littering Yahaba’s body. “Now, be a sweetheart and get up.”

The commanding tone in Oikawa’s voice sends a visible shiver through Yahaba, and Kyoutani, still buried to the hilt inside him, groans in response. Yahaba obediently sits up, Kyoutani smoothly sliding out of him. Oikawa directs Kyoutani to lie on the table and he does so with a sour face. He sets Yahaba back down on his lap, his leaking erection sliding between the cleft of his ass, streaked with excess lube. Oikawa leans in and Yahaba greets him eagerly, their tongues meeting before the rest of their bodies. Oikawa grabs his hips and roughly grinds his ass back against Kyoutani, awakening a duet of moans.

Kindaichi had backed away the second Yahaba’s attention steered away from him, and he stands there, awkward and naked and looking slightly lost. A particularly high keen from Kunimi causes his eyes to slide over to that corner of the room, brows furrowing in concern. 

“He’s fine.” Iwaizumi says as he walks over to him, and despite his reassuring tone, Kindaichi still jumps at his voice; he never did grow out of that one.

“If he wasn’t, Matsukawa would’ve picked up on it by now.”

Kindaichi only has time to bob his head in one nod before Iwaizumi stands on his tiptoes to kiss him. Predictably, Kindaichi tenses, but a few sweeps of Iwaizumi’s tongue has him relaxing right into his arms, bending slightly and laying a hand on his lower back to keep him balanced. Beside them, Yahaba mewls and Iwaizumi opens his eyes to see Kyoutani inside him again, alongside two of Oikawa’s fingers.

“Such a slut for me, right Yahaba?” Oikawa purrs, and Yahaba bites back a sob when Oikawa’s fingers curl inside him. “Bet I could steal you from right under Kyouken-chan’s nose whenever I want to…”

Iwaizumi meets Oikawa’s eyes and raises an eyebrow. Oikawa only smiles, sleek and sensual, and jerks his chin over to Kindaichi.

He rolls his eyes but turns towards Kindaichi regardless, and promptly gets on his knees, putting his face perfectly level with his erect cock.

“I-Iwaizumi-san!” Kindaichi shrieks and it’s probably only Iwaizumi’s hands on his thighs that keep him from stumbling back. “You don’t have—”

Iwaizumi shushes him gently, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against his shaft, slick and damp from Yahaba’s saliva but still enticingly hot. He licks his lips before darting his tongue out to reacquaint himself with the taste of him, thoroughly enjoying the salt and bitterness that meets his tastebuds, none of the fruit-laced sweetness from the last time he’s done this.

“Pineapple juice diet not working out for you?” Iwaizumi teases, and waits until Kindaichi looks like he’s about to respond before relaxing his jaw and sinking _down_.

He smiles mischievously around Kindaichi’s girth at the choked gasp he releases. Kindaichi is the longest out of everyone, and despite Iwaizumi’s considerable lack of a gag reflex, he is forced to cover up the rest of him with his fist, alternating his grip between loose and constricting to offer it the same amount of stimulation. He sucks eagerly, in a practiced rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, slurping obscenely alongside Kindaichi’s desperate, hitching moans.

Kindaichi’s hands come up to the sides of his head, seemingly unable to decide whether to push him away or force himself deeper. His fingers convulse against his scalp, digging harder whenever the head teases the back of Iwaizumi’s mouth. His knees are trembling, either from nerves or pleasure, Iwaizumi isn’t sure, but he considerately slows it down for him, backing away with a parting lick at the slit.

“Lie down.” he instructs, and Kindaichi scrambles to obey, already sitting before Iwaizumi can even finish the order. He rewards him with a gentle tickle over the knob of his left knee, chuckling as he jerks under the contact.

A long whine from Kunimi momentarily rips their attention from each other and they glance over to see Matsukawa disappearing into him, Watari holding him open while Hanamaki slowly jerks him off, still sucking on his chest. Kindaichi’s dick twitches at the sight and Iwaizumi breathes a soft laugh, pulling him back with a kiss on the base. He is about to get back to business but Kindaichi’s hands settles on his shoulders, holding him there.

“Iwaizumi-san, can you…uh…” Kindaichi stutters, a charming blush coating his cheeks, “other way…”

Iwaizumi smiles indulgently, batting Kindaichi’s hands away and sitting up, peeling off his boxers. He crawls over and turns until they’re anti-parallel, carefully hovering to make sure he doesn’t put too much weight on him, but as soon as he’s in position, an unexpectedly strong grip grabs his hips and _pulls_.

The surprise delays the realization that he’s literally _sitting_ on Kindaichi’s face, but before he can support himself with his legs, Kindaichi just dives between his cleft and licks at his entrance, teasing the bud with the point of his tongue. Iwaizumi gasps over Kindaichi’s cock and Kindaichi tightens his grip to the point of bruising, parting his cheeks further and sinking deeper, flattening his tongue and licking from his balls to his tailbone, angling his head to clamp his teeth around the fleshy swell of his ass.

A curse flies from raw, swollen lips. He bites down the whimpers that threaten to escape when Kindaichi practically buries his face is his ass, circling his tongue over his taint. A splatter of something wet against his cheek reminds him of his own neglected duties. Kindaichi’s cock is bucking at empty air, spurting precum even as it stands untouched. He hurries to keep up, taking Kindaichi into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Kindaichi moans against his skin and throws his head back, a temporary reprieve.

He wants to say something, anything to poke at Kindaichi’s well-known praise kink, but that devilish mouth is back on him again, eating him out, ravishing him with an eagerness Iwaizumi has only ever witnessed from Hanamaki. His large hands are kneading his ass, fingers flexing and digging. Iwaizumi parts Kindaichi’s thighs with firm hands, reaching over to massage his balls with his fingers. From his other end, he can feel Kindaichi’s stuttered breath on his thigh, the occasional bite to mute an embarrassing noise. He parts from Kindaichi with a wet slurp and turns to mark his thigh in petty revenge, digging into his skin until he yelps. Iwaizumi pulls back to see the stitch-like teeth marks bruising in a lovely half-circle, and he kisses it, licking at the dents to soothe the pain.

On the table, Kyoutani is bucking his hips to fuck into Yahaba, bouncing him like a ragdoll on his lap as he struggles to stay connected to Oikawa, his hands digging into his hair as he whimpers inside the wet caverns of Oikawa’s mouth, hiccupping moans in tandem with every thrust. The muscles of Oikawa’s arm are twitching and Yahaba’s moans pitch higher, alarmingly close to climax.

Kindaichi slides a slicked finger in, and it pulls Iwaizumi back into the sensations of his own body. Kindaichi’s tongue flicks at the skin puckering around his finger and Iwaizumi gasps when Kindaichi’s nails scrape down his thighs, leaving four tingling trails.

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi huffs, laughing weakly as he leans heavier on Kindaichi. Being Oikawa’s lover has made him very acute to any form of jealousy. He contritely kisses along Kindaichi’s inner thighs, paying special attention to the purpling bite. “I’m all yours.”

He feels Kindaichi’s grunt on his cleft, a short, acknowledging breath. He smiles and welcomes Kindaichi’s cock into his mouth with a generous lick up his shaft, taking in all the cum that dripped down, reveling in the feel of throbbing veins and heated skin on his tongue. He suckles at the head and drags it over the inside of his cheek. Kindaichi crooks his finger just right and Iwaizumi sucks in a breath, passing his pleasure onto Kindaichi.

Unconsciously, he grinds his neglected dick onto the planes of Kindaichi’s chest, an undulation that Kindaichi encourages by darting forward and taking his balls loosely into his mouth, letting them slip out and in with every wave of Iwaizumi’s body. 

Dimly, a wail rings in his ears. Kunimi? Or is it Yahaba? Kindaichi angles his finger against his prostate again and Iwaizumi’s own voice joins the chorus. The heated prickle of a stare, multiple stares, sear across his skin, and instead of muffling his noises, he plays it up even more, whining and leaning farther back to bounce his ass on Kindaichi’s face. Kindaichi seems to get the message, biting and sucking whatever span of skin he can reach.

There are too many voices in the room to properly keep track of, and every scrape and pinch of Kindaichi’s teeth working his ass is causing every single one of his senses to go haywire, nerves misfiring and sensations translating into bursts of light and echoes of sound. White explodes in his vision as Kindaichi finally reaches around and pumps his cock firmly. His orgasm is ripped out of him in two bursts, thick and sticky on Kindaichi’s skin. He moans low around the girth of Kindaichi’s cock and Kindaichi comes in his mouth with a whimper, Iwaizumi quickly backing up and throwing his head back to swallow every drop.

He has enough courtesy to slump beside Kindaichi instead of on top of him, body heaving with deep breaths as his pulse reverberates through him. He turns to find Yahaba and Watari kissing, Yahaba pumping his erection and Watari moaning right into Yahaba’s mouth. Just past them, Oikawa is fucking Kyoutani, hard and fast, with the blonde’s hands tightly fisted in his hair. Somewhere, he can hear the slap of skin playing to a different rhythm, punctuated by Matsukawa’s muffled moans.

He hears Kindaichi shuffle and at the edge of his vision he sees him sit up to affectionately greet Kunimi, who is settling onto his lap, purring like a contented kitten. The wet sound of tongues and lips clashing rekindles the warmth in his belly, and he absently palms the happy trail leading to his spent erection.

A feral growl from Kyoutani coupled with a choked keen from Oikawa signals the end of that little session. Iwaizumi rolls his head back just in time to see the deep-seated tremor of Oikawa’s release. In a rare display of affection, Kyoutani holds tight to Oikawa while he pats down the hair on the back of his head, laying kisses along his jaw.

From the corner, Matsukawa’s moans taper off into a sob, but the patter of skin doesn’t stop. Iwaizumi shivers when Matsukawa’s voice, normally so dull and composed, begin to beg Hanamaki to slow down. 

Oikawa untangles himself from Kyoutani and stumbles over to Iwaizumi, limbs jellied by his orgasm. He indulgently opens his arms and Oikawa buries his face into his chest, planting kisses on his sternum and humming happily.

“Had your fun?”

“Are you kidding?” Oikawa scoffs. “Fun’s just started.”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth, only for his words to be overtaken by a gasp as Oikawa latches onto his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> and I didn't think I could stoop any lower
> 
> shame me @ [plumtreeforest.tumblr.com](http://plumtreeforest.tumblr.com)


End file.
